gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
I'm The Greatest Star
I'm The Greatest Star (en español Soy la más grande estrella), es una canción presentada en el episodio "I Am Unicorn", cantada por Kurt y en el episodio "Opening Night" es interpretada por Rachel. La versión original pertenece al musical Funny Girl, en la cual es interpretada por Barbra Streisand. Contexto de la Canción 'I Am Unicorn' Fue presentada como audición de Kurt para el musical escolar de "West Side Story". 'Opening Night' Es presentada por Rachel durante la actuación de Funny Girl The Glee Project 2 Lily Mae Harrington quedó entre los últimos tres de la semana en el episodio Tenacity, por lo cual debió cantar frente a Ryan Murphy, quien decidió según su presentación si se quedaba o se iba. La canta en el auditorio, frente a Ryan Murphy, Robert Ulrich, Zach Woodlee y Nikki Anders, logra quedarse en el reality. 300px Letra I got 36 expressions Sweet as pie to tough as leather And that's six expressions more Than all them Barrymores put together Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot 'Cause they're scared that I got Such a gift? Well, I'm miffed Cause I'm The Greatest Star I am by far But no one knows it Wait, they're gonna hear a voice A silver flute (Oh ooh Oh ooh) They'll cheer each toot (Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm) When I expose it (Now can't ya see to look at me that) I'm a natural Camille As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer (Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because) I'm a natural cougher (Ahoo, aheh, ahay) Some ain't got it, not a lump I'm a great big clump of talent Laugh (ha ha ha ha) They'll bend in half (Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?) A thousand jokes (Stick around for the jokes!) A thousand faces I reiterate When you're gifted, then you're gifted These are facts I've got no axe to grind Hey, whaddaya, blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star No autographs, please Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever? I should say not Any minute now they're gonna be out Finished Then it'll be my turn, huh Who is the pip with pizzazz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamorous as? Who's an American beauty rose? With an American beauty nose? And ten American beauty toes? Eye on the target and wham! One shot, one gun shot and bam! Hey, Mister Keeney Here I am I'm the greatest star I am by far But no one knows it That's why I was born I'll blow my horn Till someone knows it I'll light up like a light Right up like a light I'll flicker then flare up, ha All the world's gonna stare up Looking down, you'll never see me Try the sky cause that'll be me I can make 'em cry I can make 'em sigh Someday they'll clamor for my drama Have you guessed yet? Who's the best yet? If you ain't I'll tell ya one more time You bet your last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatest Greatest star Curiosidades *Hay una parte de la canción que suena igual a la canción Don't Rain On My Parade, tambien cantada por Barbra Streisand en el mismo musical. *Antes de empezar la audición, Emma le pregunta a Kurt si está seguro de lo que va a cantar, y él responde que no hay problema, ya que tiene el permiso de la mujer en persona. Emma y Beiste se sorprenden, y Kurt aclara inmediatamente que se refiere a Rachel. Esto hace referencia de que, a excepción de Shelby, Rachel había sido la única en presentar una canción de Barbra Streisand. *Segunda vez que una canción de Funny Girl es reinterpretada en la quinta temporada (la primera vez fue Don't Rain On My Parade por Santana en Frenemies, siendo interpretada anteriormente por Rachel en Sectionals y en Choke). *Durante la interpretación de Rachel, casi al final del video se puede observar una silla tirada al fondo y en otras tomas esta silla no aparece. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300 px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones del episodio I Am Unicorn Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Barbra Streisand Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones del musical Funny Girl Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Solos de Rachel Categoría:Canciones de Musicales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Opening Night Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Solos de Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez